1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method for producing a to-be-processed material.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-188459 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-011501 each disclose a robot system in which for a robot to hold a to-be-processed material (that is, a workpiece), a camera captures an image of the to-be-processed material to recognize a position and a posture of the to-be-processed material.